Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(The following morning, a train engine's whistle blows, as the train, which is carrying Edward, Dexter's Dad, Molly, and Scrappy Doo, chugs through the beautiful snow-covered Russian countryside, and leaves the city of St. Petersburg behind. The mighty locomotive is plowing up huge furrows of snow as it steams toward its intended destination. Inside the train, Dexter's Dad is forging their travel papers. He has with him a box carrying ink and papers inside. Scrappy playfully pushes the luggage that supports his own briefcase. Laughing at the pup's antics, Dexter's Dad tickles Scrappy with the feather portion of his quelled pen. Edward enters the train car with a suitcase in his hands, reaching high above Molly to store his luggage. Scrappy sees that Edward is about to sit on him, causing the pup to growl* *Edward: (growls back at Scrappy) Hmm, Oh, the mutt gets the window seat. (Scrappy settles back down, but still growls at Edward, who stands indignant and forces a smile at Molly. Dexter's Dad is snickering at the situation with Scrappy smiling and panting ever so innocently. Edward decides to move over and sit next to Molly, who had been fiddling with her necklace nervously since they left) *Edward: Stop fiddling with that thing! And sit up straight - remember- you're a Grand Duchess. *Molly: Oh yeah, then how is it that you know what grand duchesses do or don't do, Edward? *Edward: I make it my business to know. *Molly: Look, Molly. I'm just trying to help. Alright? *Dexter's Dad: Hmm. (rolls his eyes) *Molly: (innocently) Edward? *Edward: Mm-hmm? *Molly: You don't really think I'm royalty, do you? *Edward: You know I do. *Molly: Then stop bossing me around. *Dexter's Dad: She certainly has a mind of her own. *Edwar: Yeah, I hate that in a woman. (Molly sticks out her tongue at Edward and quickly turns back to the window before Edward sees her. Dexter's Dad exchanges forged papers for score card showing the following: Edward 3, Molly 30 As the train travels down the tracks, past a beautiful landscape with falling snow, Edward enters the train compartment and sits before Molly, who is actually pretending to read a book. He gathers his thoughts and tries to gain her confidence back) *Edward: Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. *Molly: *puts her book down* Well, I think we did, too. *Edward: Okay. *Molly: But I appreciate your apology. *Edward: So you do. Wait. What? An apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying we-- *Molly: *struggling* Please, d-don’t talk anymore, okay? It’s only gonna upset me. *Edward: Fine. I’ll be quiet. I'll be quiet if you will. (Molly and Edward angrily rebuff each other, assuming confrontational poses) *Molly: Alright, I'll be quiet. *Edward and Molly: Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. (For a moment, Molly simply looks out the window watching the scenery pass by, only to the silence) *Molly: You think you're gonna miss it? *Edward: Miss what, Your talking? *Molly: No. Russia. *Edward: Nope. *Molly: But it was your home. *Edward: It was a place I once lived. *Molly: Oh, thank goodness it's you, Dexter's Dad. Just please remove him from my sight. *Dexter's Dad: What have you done to her? *Edward: What?! Me? It's her. (Molly reacts to Edward's accusation, spins in exclamation and moves toward the door. Molly slides the door closed with exasperations. Mad, she stomps down the corridor. Dexter's Mom, who has Pooka in his arms, calling out for Anya, looks pleased) *Dexter's Mom: Oh no… An unspoken attraction? *Edward: What?! Attraction? To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind? *Dexter's Dad: I was only asking a simple question. (Edward slides open the compartment door and exits the car, slamming the door behind him. He also stomps down the corridor) *Edward: Attraction? Ridiculous. (Meanwhile, crashing their way through brittle tree limbs, Diesel 10's glowing green hyena minions navigate toward the train and the unsuspecting travelers. As they rocket beneath the train cars and catch up with the engine, they leave a wake of flames on the tracks behind them. The hyena minions, now tiny little demons, then crawl all over the engine and enter it by going through its smokestack, and when they go inside it to descend into it, the train engine now glows red, speeds up, and rattles as if it is about to fall apart. Dexter's Dad, in the passageway of the train, papers in hand, walks past a couple discussing their traveling papers) *Traveling Man: Last month, the traveling papers were blue, but now they are red. (Dexter's Dad stops to look at the couple's papers. He sees their print is in "red". He looks at his and back at theirs. Turning back to his own papers, he gasps and realizes that he has forged his documents in blue. Flustered, he abruptly turns and makes his way back toward their train compartment) *Guard: Papers! Papers, papers. *Dexter's Dad: Oh. Pardon, oh. *Conductor: *off-screen* Tickets! *Woman: *off-screen* How rude. (Dexter's Dad opens the door to the compartment, and as he enters, Edward looks up to see his friend enter) *Dexter's Dad: It's what I hate about this government; everything's in red. *Edward: Red? *Molly: (awakens) Red?! Then let's go to the front of the train quickly, or else the conductors will come!! (Dexter's Dad, Edward, Molly, and Scrappy Doo run to the front, grabbing their luggage, and go through the train cars, and arrive at the coach and shut all the doors and lock them tight) *Edward: Ah! Yes. Yes. This will do nicely. *Dexter's Dad: She'll freeze in here. *Edward: She can thaw in Paris. *Molly: The passenger car? There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now, would there, maestro? *Edward: No, of course not, Molly. It's just that I hate to see you... force to mingle with all those common people, that's all. (a green glow occurs as the hyena minions, after overheating the runaway locomotive, go underneath the train cars and separate the runaway train engine, its coal tender, its coach, and its five boxcars from the tanker, three other boxcars, flatcar, mail car, and caboose as the haunted train runs on down the track) *Edward: What was that?! *Dexter's Dad: I don't know. But there goes the rest of the train. (goes to the front window, unblinds the curtain, and peers at the engine, only to see sparks and fire raining down) Uh, Edward? *Edward: What?! *Dexter's Dad: I think someone has flambeed our engine. (Edward, Molly, and Scrappy all move forward and see that the engine is now blowing hot smoke and burning fire from its smokestack) *Edward: Something's wrong. Wait here and I'll check it out. (opens the carriage down, hops onto the coal tender, and enters the engine's cabin, only to find no-one driving the engine) Anybody here? (an explosive pops out all the parts from the engine as Edward jumps back, screaming in pain) *Molly: We're going way too fast. *Edward: (comes back from the burning locomotive in a hurry) Nobody's driving this train. We're going to have to jump or uncouple the cars. (grabs, lights a fuse on a dynimate stick, and puts on the coupling to uncouple the overheated locomotive and the tender from the coach. The explosion separates the coach away from the engine, which runs out of control) *Molly: Well, there is our stop. (she, Edward, Dexter's Dad, and Scrappy climb on top of the train cars, and as the train approaches, the hyenas pick up some explosives, put them on the bridge, and blow it up, and not a moment too soon as the four heroes jump off the runaway train and land in the snow safely, the overheated train engine and the ruined coach and the five boxcars all reach the broken of the track and plunge off the end of the broken bridge, and as they fall down and hit the gorge, the burning engine rings its bell one last time before it and its train cars crash, but explode, then ignite into a giant ball of fire and steam) *Edward: I miss trains. Remind that we should always take a train. (Diesel 10 screams in agony) *Stepney: Uh, wow. Take it easy there. You know, sir, really, you should watch your blood pressure. My nephew Izzie just keeled over one day, mid-mango. Stress- It's a killer, sir. And he's a fruit bat. No meat. No blood, even. *Diesel 10: How could they let her escape?! How could they? But let's do another attempt, and maybe we will succeed. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof